Change of plans
by Kindred01
Summary: Hannibal finds something out about Will, that makes him change his plans (I'm saying it's complete for now because I don't know if I will add more
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry haven't beta yet*

The first Hannibal knew something was wrong, was when Alana walked into his offices scaring one of his patients half to death and started yelling at him about Will as she slaps him, he ushered Miss Jones out telling her he will call her as soon as he has sort this problem out and handing her a tissue as he closed the door, he turned on the dark hair woman his stoned face showed little irritation at this disruption "Alana what can I do for you?" he asked as he moved to his desk to clean up (he moved some papers)

"How could you I trusted you to help him not make thing worst." She said gearing at him, the dirty blonde hair man turned and looked at her and frowned

"I have nothing to hurt Will?" He says

"Oh really." She hisses "Will is in hospital at the moment he fainted on a scene of a murder." Hannibal gave a worried look

"Is he okay?" Alana held her hand up as if to say she has not finished yet

"He fainted but the problem is it was on the pier and he fell into the icy November water, he was taking to hospital and he will make a full recovery, but what I was told by the doctors was he is pregnant!" She yells at him, he just looks at her and thinks back to when he and Will shared a night together...perfect night... he thought

"And you think it's mine?" He asked and the moment he said it he realised it might have been the worst thing to say

"Hannibal I am not stupid." She tells him

"Is he still at the hospital?"

"Yes...when you see him don't say anything stupid like you said to me."

He walked up to Will's privet room, he talked to the doctor about his condition and he found that Will wants to keep the child, which he found interesting that Will would keep it, he was told what Will needs now and Hannibal was going to make sure that his Will got all he needs. He looked though the window to see him pretending to be asleep while Jack sat waiting for him to wake with a file in his hand. He walked into inside and saw Jack look at him and gave him a disapproval look "What were you thinking Doctor Lecter."

"I am human like the next man and have human needs as did Will." He said, Jack looked like he was about blow his lid "And what Will needs now is for you to leave."

"I need him for a case…"

"And he is off limits to you Jack; he is pregnant and needs rest and no stress." He said opening the door again and holding it for the FBI agent "I will not let you put stress on him and our child." He said, Jack stood there looking at the Doctor as if he grown two head

"Fine I will leave for now." He said walking out the room.

Hannibal closed the door with a sigh, before he looked at the man on the bed and he sits in the chair by the bed "How long are you going to pretend to be a sleep?" he asked, the messy hair man open his eyes and looked up at him

"Our child." Will said

"Pardon?" Hannibal asked as looked at him

"You said our child a moment ago to Jack." He said, the blonde man reached out and held the slightly unstable man's hand and smiled at him

"It is our child and I will help you thought all of it…"

"Y...You're okay with this?" he waved to his stomach with his free hand

"Shockingly yes Will I am okay with this." He smiled at him again, and they sat there in silence, after a while Will fell asleep while his lover started making plans in his head, to make sure that the profiler stayed with him, a child is something that will make Will part of his life even more, a smile spread across his face, he could do this he could be after and partner to Will, he enjoys his company there was no need to kill him or destroy what's left of his sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

He spend a good deal of a month planning things, he wanted to get Will into his house where he could keep an eye on the pregnant man, but something's he would have to compromise on like the dogs as much as Hannibal would like to get rid of those animals he knew it will not be in Will's best interests if he tells him to get rid of them, but the loyal animals would be good guard dogs for their child…and they would eat any left over's… he thought he looked around his house looking at each room, as it was large house he has more than one room, but all had their own use, but he supposed he could let one go for their child.

His plan involved showing the weakness of living in that house Will lives in at the moment, it was okay for a single man …well just about liveable… but being so far away from anyone means anything could happen and he need to make sure Jack couldn't bend Will to come back to the crime scenes, he could deal with the teaching Will does but that's is it. On a day when Will was teaching, he went up to the house to 'help walk the dogs' to reduces some of the stress on the poor man, he had walked up to the house giving the dog's a treat and walking around looking at thing, he could see that Will has done a good job on keeping thing tidy but he thinks Alana might have something to do with that, the house was in good condition …damn… he thought …plan B… he said to himself as he let the dogs out to have a run around.

Plan B wasn't put in place until week later, after Jack came up to Will during one of his lectures, Will looked up after pressing the clicker for the next slide, he see Jack's watching from the door "Class is over, leave." Jack said, the students started to stand and putting their note books away

"Stay it's not over." Will said looking back at Jack, the FBI profiler tighten his jaw and narrowed his eyes "This is my class Jack not yours!"

"I said class is over!"

"No it's not!" Will yelled back, the class started worrying as these two started at each other, some who are also in Alana's class and has been asked by her to keep an eye on Will, pulled out their phones and started texting her,

"Will I need to talk to about work?" Jack growled, Will pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridged of his noise

"Jack I am not going to do that not any more, I other things to worry about." He said pointing to the slight bump that was showing,

"That is not my problem Will, you and Doctor Lecter decide to fuck like rabbits then deal with the consequences yourselves!" he said, Will started to feel ill and really wanted Jack to 'fuck off'

"What happen between me and Hannibal is none of your business and this child is your problem because if I faint or become ill while working for you it will be you in trouble not me." He said there was a thumping in his head and it was getting worst, his hand went for his bump as he started to feel ill

"Will I need you out in the field to do your job!"

"And what Will needs is for you to back off Agent Crawford!" He turned to face a very angry woman, she walks in and stands next to Will placing a hand on his arm "Are you okay Will?" She asked softly seeing sweat starting to form on the man's face, he shook his head

"I'm fine." He say with a forced smiled, she turns and scans for someone she knows in the crowed of students that looked stun at what was happing,

"Tom, take Will to my offices and get him some water, stay with him until I get back." She ordered one shocked guy, he blinked and got up packing his bag quickly and sling it over his shoulder and went to Will's side

"I have not finished speaking to Will." Jack said

"Yes you have!" Alana snapped as tall guy helped Will out of the class room "The rest of you leave, read up on today's lecture!" She ordered as he glared at Jack "Let me make myself very clear Jack…" That is all any of them heard before someone started screaming that Will fainted.

Hannibal ran down the hall of the hospital, he slows when he see Alana stand to met him "What happen?" he asked, his hair is slightly messy his eyes wide and darting a cross of her face, from the outside world he looks like a worried lover,

"Yes he is fine." She said shakily, Hannibal helped her sit down as they spoke "They want to keep him here for a few night until his blood pressure is back to normal or latest out of the danger zone." She tells him,

"What happening to make his blood pressure sky rocket?" he asked

"Jack." Alana said, she let out a sigh and pulled her hair out of her eyes "He came to Will's class room and more or less cornered him, while he was teaching." She said with a shaky voice

"I will have words with him." He said…I will kill him… he thought, he almost felt guilt for what he was about to say or rather what he had done.

An hour later Hannibal was sitting with will talking to him about Jack's behaviour and talking about how Will should move closer to the city so Hannibal won't have to worry so much about him, when Alana walked back in with a shocked look "What what happen?" Will asked as he sat up, she closed the door and looked between the pair

"I'm so sorry Will." She tells him

"What is wrong?" He asked, Hannibal touched Will's hands and give it a squeeze to comfort him for whatever blow she will be delivering but in his mind he knows what she about to say and he wished Jack hadn't make this worst, her blue eyes held tears in as she held her phone in Will's phone in her hand

"I…It's your house Will, it's on fire." She tells him, he blinks at her

"No."

"I'm sorry the police were just on your phone, but your dogs are okay they are alive." She tells him, Hannibal turned to Will to see him torn him between wanting to cry or being god knows what

"Will…" the blonde called out to him as he ran his fingers though his mop of curls…it's for Will's own safety… he tells himself, the pregnant man turned to him and looked at the hazily green gaze

"B…But it was okay when you left it right?"

"Of course, I walked the dogs feed them and took and locked up, your house was still standing when I left." He told him, knowing when he really left the house, it was standing but the flames started to lick up though the walls "Will everything will be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Will moved in and the dogs, the house fire worked wonderfully it was shame that Jack made things worse by his little stunt, poor Will started to have signs of preeclampsia and it was up to Hannibal to make sure that his lover stayed calm, happy and stress free…easier said than done…he thought as he looked at the sonogram of his child having reach 5 months a week ago they can now tell the sex of the child, he and Will were both looking forward to this and a chance to either pain the room blue or pink, the only issue was there was two babies "T...Two are you sure?" Will asked looking shocked at the screen, the female Doctor smiled at him,

"Well you see this here that is the spine of one baby and this is a spine of another." She tells them, and by the looks of it you are having a little boy aaaaaand a little girl." She beamed, Hannibal blinked at the screen …twins… he thought "Shall I print this image out?" she asked he squeezed Will's hand and gave him a smiled

"Print a few copies I am sure Alana would like to see them." Hannibal said, Will nodded as he looked at the screen.

"This will explain why your morning sickness is twice as bad than it should be." He said to Will, the curly hair man nodded and suddenly Will started crying and his body started to shake, Hannibal turned to their doctor "Can you give us a minute please." She nods and stands up handing him the prints outs,

"I am just going to get you a few things and I will be back." She said closing the door behind her, once the door was clicked shut Hannibal stood up and moved around reaching for the cloths,

Will sat there with tears running down his face as he looked at the screen "I'm sorry Hannibal, I can't seem to stop myself." He said wiping his eyes as the blonde man wiped the gel off his lover's baby bump …Ummm not a good size for someone 5 months he needs to eat more… Hannibal thought

"There is nothing to be sorry for Will, you are pregnant and your hormones are bound to be going all over the place." He tells him, Will nods

"I...I know it's just… it's… I…"

"You're scared?"

"Yes." He sighed, again Will nodded

"You think you will make a poor mother?" Hannbial asked, looking back at the strong man next to Will let out a huffed noise

"Of course I think that! I am an unstable man I empathise with killers, how am I going to handle two children if I start…" Hannibal silence will with a long deep kiss, the young FBI agent let out a whimper and kissed back, pulling away for some air, the blonde cupped the dark hair man's face and smiled at him as he looked into the rich blue eyes

"Will you will make a wonderful mother, even the unstable part of you will, I will be there to help you we will raise them together, do not doubt yourself."

Sitting on the sofa Hannibal brought Will a cup of ginger tea, the curly hair man was sat with his dogs around him "What is it?" Will asks as he takes the up, Hannibal sits down on to have a dog jump onto his lap "DOWN!" Will raised his voice and the dog jumped off the doctor "Sorry." Will said

"It's okay, and the tea is ginger thought it might help settle your stomach." He said as he brushed the fur off his legs

"Thank." Will smiled as he took a sip of his tea, they sat there quietly drinking, the dogs laid down and closed their eyes as pretended to be a sleep "What colour do you think we should paint the walls?" he asked "Now that we're having both."

"Ummm we could always mix the colours together and have a soft purple on the walls." He said "Or a white walls and fill it with Baby items for boys and girls." Hannibal told Will,

"Hummm." Came the response

"How every I think you should leave the painting to me Will."

"What why?" the man yelled as he sat up more, the door all raised their heads and looked at Hannibal

"The paint fumes Will, I can't risk you or our two children." He said to his lover, Will frowned at him and set his tea cup down on the table

"Hannibal I am pregnant I don't need to be warped up in cotton wool, I don't need to be locked away from sight either for that matter... I would like to help in decorating our babies' room!" the blonde man looked at him and mulled things over

"I wasn't saying you couldn't help with something, but I would think its best if you didn't do the painting you are fond of working on items how about you work on the cribs." He suggested to his emotional partner, Will seem to calm at this and sit back and looked at him

"I guess you're right." Will Sighed

"Why don't you go and have a rest and will start dinner?" Hannibal tells him, the curly hair man nods and stands up and head up to their room, Hannibal smile …their room… he chuckled to himself as he went to his fridge and got out two stakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Okay sooo I need help, I am unsure how to carry this on, one idea is Hannibal get's arrested and Will doesn't want any more to do wit him... oooooor second idea is it's just after Will has had his twins and found out that Hanninal is the killer and has been feeding him and very one else people meat, buuuuut is totally okay with it and then his and Hannibal have hot crazy sex on the floor... help would be nice.)**

Will moved in and the dogs, the house fire worked wonderfully it was shame that Jack made things worse by his little stunt, poor Will started to have signs of preeclampsia and it was up to Hannibal to make sure that his lover stayed calm, happy and stress free…easier said than done…he thought as he looked at the sonogram of his child having reach 5 months a week ago they can now tell the sex of the child, he and Will were both looking forward to this and a chance to either pain the room blue or pink, the only issue was there was two babies "T...Two are you sure?" Will asked looking shocked at the screen, the female Doctor smiled at him,

"Well you see this here that is the spine of one baby and this is a spine of another." She tells them, and by the looks of it you are having a little boy aaaaaand a little girl." She beamed, Hannibal blinked at the screen …twins… he thought "Shall I print this image out?" she asked he squeezed Will's hand and gave him a smiled

"Print a few copies I am sure Alana would like to see them." Hannibal said, Will nodded as he looked at the screen.

"This will explain why your morning sickness is twice as bad than it should be." He said to Will, the curly hair man nodded and suddenly Will started crying and his body started to shake, Hannibal turned to their doctor "Can you give us a minute please." She nods and stands up handing him the prints outs,

"I am just going to get you a few things and I will be back." She said closing the door behind her, once the door was clicked shut Hannibal stood up and moved around reaching for the cloths,

Will sat there with tears running down his face as he looked at the screen "I'm sorry Hannibal, I can't seem to stop myself." He said wiping his eyes as the blonde man wiped the gel off his lover's baby bump …Ummm not a good size for someone 5 months he needs to eat more… Hannibal thought

"There is nothing to be sorry for Will, you are pregnant and your hormones are bound to be going all over the place." He tells him, Will nods

"I...I know it's just… it's… I…"

"You're scared?"

"Yes." He sighed, again Will nodded

"You think you will make a poor mother?" Hannbial asked, looking back at the strong man next to Will let out a huffed noise

"Of course I think that! I am an unstable man I empathise with killers, how am I going to handle two children if I start…" Hannibal silence will with a long deep kiss, the young FBI agent let out a whimper and kissed back, pulling away for some air, the blonde cupped the dark hair man's face and smiled at him as he looked into the rich blue eyes

"Will you will make a wonderful mother, even the unstable part of you will, I will be there to help you we will raise them together, do not doubt yourself."

Sitting on the sofa Hannibal brought Will a cup of ginger tea, the curly hair man was sat with his dogs around him "What is it?" Will asks as he takes the up, Hannibal sits down on to have a dog jump onto his lap "DOWN!" Will raised his voice and the dog jumped off the doctor "Sorry." Will said

"It's okay, and the tea is ginger thought it might help settle your stomach." He said as he brushed the fur off his legs

"Thank." Will smiled as he took a sip of his tea, they sat there quietly drinking, the dogs laid down and closed their eyes as pretended to be a sleep "What colour do you think we should paint the walls?" he asked "Now that we're having both."

"Ummm we could always mix the colours together and have a soft purple on the walls." He said "Or a white walls and fill it with Baby items for boys and girls." Hannibal told Will,

"Hummm." Came the response

"How every I think you should leave the painting to me Will."

"What why?" the man yelled as he sat up more, the door all raised their heads and looked at Hannibal

"The paint fumes Will, I can't risk you or our two children." He said to his lover, Will frowned at him and set his tea cup down on the table

"Hannibal I am pregnant I don't need to be warped up in cotton wool, I don't need to be locked away from sight either for that matter... I would like to help in decorating our babies' room!" the blonde man looked at him and mulled things over

"I wasn't saying you couldn't help with something, but I would think its best if you didn't do the painting you are fond of working on items how about you work on the cribs." He suggested to his emotional partner, Will seem to calm at this and sit back and looked at him

"I guess you're right." Will Sighed

"Why don't you go and have a rest and will start dinner?" Hannibal tells him, the curly hair man nods and stands up and head up to their room, Hannibal smile …their room… he chuckled to himself as he went to his fridge and got out two stakes.

...

Alana come to see Will and Hannibal in their new home, Will stood up from the sofa his hand resting on his bump as he walked over to the door, after the bell rang a few times, the dog stood close by waiting to see if Jack was back, which was one of the reasons why they moved to this house, he would have a harder time getting in unless he has a code to the gate, Will open the door and smiled "Hey I didn't know you were coming?" he asked

"I thought I will pop by and give you something for the new house." She said handing Will a pink and blue parcels, the pregnant man smiled and let her into the house "I thought you know you could hang them on the door of their room." She said as he looked around the living room, Will stood a sit in the living room and looked at the items she brought, he let a smile grace his face as he looked at the name places for the doors "I know you haven't thought of a name as of yet but I thought it would be nice."

"They are beautiful thank you." She smiled and sits next to him

"I also have something for Abby." She said holding up another bag of goodies, when they moved Hannibal suggested that take Abby with them to give her some normality, Will's answer to that was 'what normality she will be in a house with pregnant nut job.'

"She will like that that, she up stairs helping Hannibal paint the babies' room." He said "They will be down in a minute Hannibal will want to start dinner." He said

"Feeding you will is he?"

"Not just me, these two are demanding and I think they like Daddy's cooking." Will blush "I...I mean...!" he said turning red

"It's okay Will." she smiled at him as he touched his arm.

Later on Hannibal placed the plates on the table in front of Will, Alana and Abby, the blonde hair man gave Will a peck on the lips before he sits down, Abby gave a little giggle before looking down at her food, Alana just smiled and took a sip of her water "No wine Hannibal?" She asks

"No not while Will is pregnant." He said as he slices thought venison

"Yes pregnant not an alcoholic, you can drink wine and the Doctor Touth said one glass once a month will not hurt."Will said eating his own food

"Not taking the risk." Hannibal said with a smile, at that moment Will looked like he wanted to shoot Hannibal, but calmed down as he eat, Abigail looked up and watched the pair, before looking at Alana

"Thank you for the gifts." She said softly

"You're welcome, I thought you could do with something for you new room." She said, the dark hair girl nods "How is your knew school?" she asked

"It's okay, so fair no one has asked me about what happen... yet."

"Will if they know what's good for them will won't." Hannibal said clearly to them, she smiled at him and went back to eating her meal, while Alana watched the happy family.

While on dessert, they chatted happily about the two new babies that soon will be here, Will was nervous about the whole thing as he has to have a c section as the words of the Doctor Touth told them 'they can't come out they way they went in' that still makes Will shiver every time he thinks that "So have you thought of names yet?" Alana asked,

"We're still undecided." Will said looking up

"We see to have a bit of a list for names; we're slowly cutting them down." Hannibal answered back; Will looked at him oddly as went back to his dessert.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal sat by Will's bed at the hospital, it should be a joyous occasions their two children have been born and lay in their cots, but it's not Will lays in a hospital with gruesome stitches across his abdomen, there is a blood bag by the bed for his blood lost and their two children are in the children's a intensive care ward. Abigail laid a sleep on the sofa that was in the hospital room, Hannibal's jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm, there was a quiet knock at the door that made Hannibal turn around, the dark hair woman waved at him as she open the door to him "I just spoke to the doctor about James and Rose, they are fine a little underdeveloped but they are healthy and have a pair of lungs on them." She smiled softly at them, the blonde hair man let out a sigh

"Thank god, I was worried do you think there will be any brain damage?" he asked

"I don't know it's too early to tell, but they will be fine Hannibal." He tell him as she touched his shoulder,

"What about this Madeline woman?" he asked

"They are still looking for her, but don't worry the FBI will find her." She tells him…not before I do… he thinks

"I know your right."

He sat back by Will's bed side and looked at his pale face; Madeline was a crazy woman who thought Will was having her babies, and she set out to get her babies out of him, she waited month before Will was due before she attacked, she pretended to be a midwife and she was doing her rounds, Will looked at her stun as he always went to the doctor's office to get his checkups but he let the woman in, he asked her to say in the hall away as the dogs were on guard watching her every move while Will picked up the phone to the Doctor's offices.

Madeline has let the dogs out and then walked into the kitchen, and injected something into Will's neck, he let out a cry and knocked some things over, it was more on the lines to let Abby know that something was wrong, the blonde woman pull Will onto the floor and rubbed her hands over his bump with a gleeful smile feeling the two babies move around, as the drugs moved in his system Will felt limp and groggy he couldn't move and he couldn't understand what that woman was saying to him. Madeline pulled out a scalped and placed it on Will's skin and pushed it in, he let out a disgruntled cry as he pulled the blade across him opening him up.

Abigail was in her room when she heard Will scream and the smashing of plates, she got up off her bed and open the door into the hallways, the voices of the blonde hair own caught her ears and a quick dale on her mobile and the land line that sits on the upstairs landing and she left the receiver off the hook letting the 911 operator hear what's going on, she hoped. A cry from Will made Abby walked down the stairs taking Will's gun from the safe that hid behind a painting of Will's dogs, she took the gun and walked into the kitchen and almost screamed when she was the blood, the crazy woman had her hands in Will stomach.

Madeline turned around and saw Abigail with Will's gun, he pulled her bloody hands out of Will and picked up the slippery knife and ran at the frighten teen, the dark hair girl fire the gun hitting the blonde woman in the shoulder as she threw herself at Abby cutting her ear off, she fell to the floor screaming as Madeline was about to stab her when the sound of police sirens stopped her, she scream with fury before she ran out the back door in the kitchen. That is what Hannibal was told; from the sobbing teen and from what the police told him that happen, when they got there.

Hannibal was determining to find Madeline and cut her up for harming Will and their three children and making their home a unsafe place for his family. Abigail whimpered as she sat up looking scared, Hannibal moved and sat by side on the sofa "H...How is he?" she asked

"He is doing better than when he came in and the twin are going to okay thanks you." He smiled kissing her forehead, being careful not to touch the newly attached ear that lay hidden under the bandage; she looked at him and sniffed

"I should have killed her." She said quietly, he warped his arms around her shoulders

"Don't worry we will."

"Do you think Will will understand?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound so sure?" She tell him, he gave her a small smile

"It depends on Will."


	6. Chapter 6

A year later

Will walked down the prison cells, all eyes were glued on him as he walked he didn't look up they weren't the reason why he was here, but this man was a clean dressed man with a stone craved faced was the reason he was there. The FBI made an arrested The Chesapeake Ripper, his clothes coved in blood and ripped and dishevelled, cuts on the side of his face, he was caught killing a woman in the parking lot, it turns out he was hacking up Madeline the crazy woman that attacked Will and Abby.

He see the curly hair man walk closer to his cell and he stand to greet Will, he wanted to reach out and comfort him and hold him close to himself because Hannibal could see his lover and sees the tiered confused look on his face the hurt was burnt there "They are saying you are The Chesapeake Ripper." Will says to him almost numbly

"How did they come by that information?" Hannibal asked him a little amused by what's going on

"The cutting marks on body."

"Do you believe that I am the Ripper?" He asked looking at him though the bars

"Yes… but before I do anything I want know do you really care about me and our children or was it a means to an end?" he asked, Hannibal knew it would brake Will's heart if he told him that he and James and Rose were nothing but a means,

"Will you and our children are everything to me, in the being you were a means but after our first night…"

"Hannibal cut the shit do you love me?" Will growled as tears started to fall from his eyes

"Yes I love you." He said quickly smiling softy at the man in front of him, Will nods and looks down into his hands

"Don't make regret what I'm about to do. Don't say anything to Jack and we will talk when you get out." The curly hair man said as he started turn away and walks back down the hall

"What are you going to do Will?" he asked leaning against the bars, Will turned his head and looked back at him,

"Just sit still."

Hannibal was released at the end of the week, Will stood there waiting for him with Abigail, James and Rose, he smiled as he hugged his family, while Jack glared at Will for disproving that it was not Hannibal who was the Ripper, nothing was said until they got home and the kids were in bed they spoke in Hannibal's offices, the man clicked his tongue as he see the mess that the FBI made of his files "They didn't find anything." Will said, the blonde man started putting his files away neatly

"I doubt they will." He answered with a flick of his lips as he looked at Will from the corner of his eyes "Will what did you do to get me out of there?" He asked, the wild hair man didn't looked at him but more around him

"I told them that you killed Madeline when she threaten to take our children again, when she jumped out in the parking lot, then there happen to be another Ripper killing somehow Jack or should I say his bosses decided to let you go." He said, Hannibal walked over to Will and took his hands into his and looked down at the pink stained hand

"Oh my beautiful Will, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we go on as normal, you do what you do I do what do we raised our kids and you will cook wonderful meals." Hannibal looked at Will shocked but smiled as he fell even more in love with him; he leaned in and kissed him deeply pushing his tongue into his mouth making him the unstable man moan. Will pushed his hands against his lover's chest and looked up at him "Your still sleeping in the spare room tonight."

"You're mad?"

"Of course I am, you have been the Ripper all this time, you been feeding us people and to top it off you let Abby help you kill Madeline!"

"Ah you found out?" Hannibal said looking at his blue eyes

"Yes I had to burn her close alone with your drawings, so…"

"…spare room." Hannibal answered; Will nodded and went out to the hall towards the stair case

"Oh before I forget there is a part of lungs in the fridge, you might want to do something with that."


	7. End

**(not beta...sorry)**

5 years later

Will walked into Hannibal's work space where the takes the organs he wants, the open the door and walk in closing it "Abby has taken the James and Rose out for the afternoon." He said as he sees lover's victims laying on the work table still breathing, he was a wake looking at both Will and Hannibal his mouth gagged

"That is good." The blonde man said

"I see your drug has worn off?" Will said as he picked up one of the knife that have been sharpening

"He is a diabetic the drugs dissolve quicker with him." Will nods

"Are you going to throw him away?" he asked, the man let out a cry at Will's comment

"No no some parts of him will be sweeter or even saltier, their bodies if they are well kept then they are well enough to eat." Hannibal said to Will as he watches him play with the long blade in his hands,

"I see." He said

"Do you? How was work?" Hannibal asked as he stands behind him and places his hands on Will's hips

"Ummmm it is one of yours, in a children's playing ground really Hannibal, it is the same one where our child play." He say the dark hair blonde chuckled as he warped his arms around him and held him close, waiting,

"How did Jack take it?" he smirked as Will leaned back against his hold

"I think you're trying to give him a heart attack." Will smiled

"We can only dream."

Will ran the blade over the man chest and stomach, he shivered and quivering a real whimpering mess that lay before them "What did he do to end up here?" he asked as he notices that the man is missing his cock and balls, he raised an eye brow as the missing parts as the man shook his head looking at them pleading with them,

"I hired him to build the dog kennels for you, but I found him in the house masturbating over the images of our daughter?" Will tighten his grip around the knife

"Which one?" he said with a snarl

"Does it matter?" Hannibal ask

"No, you picked the wrong family to piss off." Will said to the man

"Will language." Hannibal chuckled

"So what do you want?" he asked as he felt Hannibal's hands grip his hand that held the knife and helped Will place the knife over the man's throat, the curly hair man feel's his husband kisses his neck and let his blunt teeth bite the his skin "Ummmm Hannibal." He moans as he could feel his arousal press against his cloth backside as they both sunk the knife into man's neck and across the his throat, his blood coved them as the spray went up and over, the doctor knew he had a lot to cleaning up afterwards but it makes this moment even sweeter for him for the both of them.

Hannibal spun Will around and looked at the blood that coved his husband's face, he took his classes off and placed them on another counter, before he pressed his lips against the curly hair man, tasting the blood that coved their faces, Will moaned and pressed himself against Hannibal "I want you." Will Whispered in the killer's ear the dark blonde growled and stripped Will of his clothes and pushing him to the floor of blood. Clothes were thrown off in the room now ruined by the blood as the two men made crazy bloody love to each other. Hannibal pushed his blood coved finders into Will's entrance "Ahhhh!" Will moaned as the man above him dove his fingers in and out of the tight hole

"Will you drive me to the point of my own insane." Hannibal tells him as adds another finer into the smaller man, the curly hair man twitch and moans loudly as the fingers abused prostate making him buck up to him

"Please!" Will begged as he pushed his hips down to met the fingers, growling softly Hannibal pulled his fingers free and used the blood that was on the floor to cover his cock before pulled Will closer to him and pulled his legs part wider before he pushed himself into the curly hair man who let out a heavenly scream.

Will scream and moaned as Hannibal, buried his cock in him over and over again with a painful snap of his hips, the large organ dove deeper into him over and over again, his hands gripped his hips in almost a painful away that was going to leave nasty showing bruises, but Will doesn't care as long as he and his husband are both pleased with each other, the years have showed Will that he could live with Hannibal's killing and eating of people and Will himself enjoyed of the kill himself , Will held onto the table leg to stop himself from hitting his head as the killer above him moved harshly, every time they 'make love' their movements looked painful and rough from the out looking it would like Hannibal was raping Will but the truth be told in Will loves the roughness and the feeling his sore achy muscle the next day, it helps him forget about the day about his work.

A jab to his prostate made Will arch his back and cry out moving one hand to painfully scratch Hannibal's arms as the Doctor hit his prostate dead on from there on, it wasn't long before Will started to feel the pressure grow from his cut and it tingled up thought him sending every nerve endings on fire "H…Ha…Han…HANNIBAL!" He screamed as he arched his back cumming on himself, the dark hair blonde groaned at the muscle tighten around as he kept thrusting to him until he came deep inside of him as he place a bite on Will's shoulder getting another cry out the curly hair man. Both laid there in the blood breathing heavily grinning like nutters, covered in blood or in Will's case blood a seamen

"We have to do this more often." Hannibal chuckled,

"We do." Will agreed, sitting up Hannibal looked at him and smirked

"We should lean up."

A few months later it was the twin's birthday, James and Rose had their friends from pre- school there, sat at the table eating cake, sausage rolls, crisps and sweets and ice cream, Rose has dark hair and worse it in pig tails, she was wearing a pink dress while James has curly blonde hair that was messy and wild and is wearing a green plaid shirt, the door bell rang and Abby ran to the door "I'LL GET IT!" she yelled out over the noise of the 30 five year olds, she open the door and smiled brightly "Aunt Alana!" she cried out as she hugged the warms as she hugged her back

"I haven't missed the cake yet have I?"

"No Rose and James won't let them light the candles." She grinned as she walked in and soon there was

"AUNT ALANA!" came the cry from the two children as they ran from the table to see the dark hair woman they call aunt. She grinded as she knelt down to hug them both "Hey there are my angels." She smiled

"We can have cake!" Rose said as both she and James pulled Alana to the table for cake.

Two cakes were brought out one orange and one purple; they were places on the table and every one song happy birthday, Alana walked up to Hannibal and Will who were filming the moment "You guys did a awesome job." She beamed at them

"Thank you Alana." Hannibal said smiling as he was forced to keep a pointy part hard on, Will smiled as he ate some cake

"Will you look like your glowing." She said to him "It's a nice healthy look Hannibal has been so good for you." she tells him, Will smiled at her while his husband looked at him oddly

"Yeah I feel great." He smiles brightly at her, before she could open her mouth Rose and James came up to her

"Come and see the puppy father got us." James said

"He said we can be like Daddy." Rose tells Alana, taking their hands she smiles

"Come on them let me see this puppy." She said as they walked away out back where a loud of screaming kids is jumping on the bouncy castle.

Hannibal moved close to Will and warped his arms around him, Will smiles as he puts the empty plate down on the table "You know she is right you are glowing Will and you scent has changed." Will turns around in his hold and looks at him as he warps his arm around his next and kisses him

"Ummm yes I thought you would bring that up, I'm pregnant again." He tells him Hannibal's face is hard to read some days but today it lit up like a Christmas as he kisses Will long and hard, he pulls away to let him have some breathing room

"How far along are you?"

"Nearly 3 months." Hannibal nodded doing the maths quickly in his head "I'm glad I got you out of prison."

"Hummm me to."


End file.
